The Fangs of Vengeance
by RoboBoogie
Summary: Her family was wronged by those closest to them, her future stolen, her family taken from her. She has struggled for the last ten years to build up the means to exact a terrible toll on those that wronged her and her family and now the only thing standing in her way are a pair of cops, named Nick and Judy. A story inspired by The Count of Monte Cristo.


Natalia rolled around in her bed, unable to sleep anymore, her messy hair a clear indication of how little sleep she was actually getting. Then again, being a hyena meant that her mane always looked a bit messy. She was nervous and she knew that today was the first day of her new role in the city of Zootopia as a member of _the elite_. She stared blankly at the embossed green wallpaper, shining in the pale grey light from the window. Deciding that she had had enough of this pale imitation of sleep, Natalia got up from the bed and headed to the door leading out of her bed chamber.

Slipping on a robe and a pair of slippers, she opened the heavy wooden door to the dark stone hallway that led from her room to the stairs and eventually the kitchen. The inside of the Victorian mansion gave a sense of being in a very posh cave. Passing through the dimly lit corridors and down the grey stone steps she arrived at the kitchen, surprising the maid who was preparing her breakfast. Turning around the bison turned to address her.

"Good morning lady Pavlovich I –"

"Katie, we've discussed this." The bison caught herself and then nodded and corrected her previous statement.

"Of course. Good morning lady Thompson. I'm sorry, I've just been serving with you for so long that this name change is really rather jarring."

"I know, but do try and keep up with appearances Katie. If I am going to have any shot at my plans, then we're going to have to make sure that my old name stays hidden."

"But why? As lady Pavlovich you have come to be one of the wealthiest citizens in the whole city. Well, before 'vanishing' at any rate. Why not leave this city and enjoy your new wealth?"

"We both know why I can't do that. Lady Pavlovich might be one of the wealthiest members of society, but she is known as the owner of the city's waste management services. A lady with no legacy and no class, whose mother was a disgraced politician that _died in prison_."

"Your mother was a good soul, and we know that what was done to her and your father was a horrible act of treachery. But why must you risk everything that you have earned since then for vengeance? Isn't your own success enough?"

Natalia gave a long sigh, grabbing a coffee cup from a tray Katie proffered and sipped at it as she stared out the window. The sky outside was an even shade of grey, the morning sun filtered by thick clouds, as a light rain padded against the window pane overlooking a side view of the garden that surrounded the mansion.

"I swore on the night that my mother died, that I would find a way to get back at those who disgraced us. I swore the night that my father passed that I would make them suffer the same way they had suffered. No matter what, I will enact the justice that those parasites deserve." She paused and took another sip of the coffee. "Why are we having this discussion Katie? Are you nervous about the party tonight?" The bison nodded her head.

"Yes, I am worried that someone will recognize you or me for one thing. But more importantly, I am worried that you are about to throw everything away for vengeance. Please lady… Lady Pavlovich, reconsider!" She didn't turn from the window and let the silence hang in the air as Katie waited breathlessly for her reply.

"Katie. The only thing that has kept me going these last ten years is the knowledge that I will be the one to exact the retribution my family deserves. If it wasn't for that unshakable hatred then there would be no fortune, there would be no party tonight and there would be no chance at a lasting legacy. I will see my plans through. Now, have the invitations been sent?" Katie quietly shook her head and took a shallow breath.

"Yes. I have invited everyone of note in the city and encouraged them to bring a date of some sort."

"Good, make sure that the other staff are ready for tonight. The entrance of lady Thompson onto the Zootopia scene should be a special affair shouldn't it?"

"Yes lady Thompson."

"One more thing Katie."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Katie nodded to her and then showed herself to the door. She had a lot of work herself that needed to get done today in preparation for the party.

Natalia set down her cup of coffee and picked up a tablet that she had in her robe pocket. Flipping it open she started looking through the list of guests that were supposed to be arriving tonight, checking off the ones that mattered the most to her. She paused as she glanced at the name Judy Hopps, hoping that the information she had about her was accurate. The nature of this guest intrigued her and she mused about it to herself quietly as she carefully began to eat her breakfast.

 _The incorruptible Judy Hopps, rumored to be intimate with Nicholas Wilde, a known former hustler. I sincerely hope that her 'friend' is just as capable and perhaps a little less scrupulous than her._

Later that day at the ZPD Judy and Nick were sitting at their desks looking through their emails and attempting to finish putting together their most recent case files. The Zebra with the purple mane, her name was Jazmine, arrived a few minutes later with the mail for them.

"Hey guys. I've got some interesting mail for you Judy."

"Oh?" Jazmine passed her the stylized envelope and then gave Nick a pile of paper work.

"Sorry Nick, looks like Bogo has a few more files for you to look at."

"Seriously? This is for that whole impersonation bit I did for his birthday isn't it?"

"Can't say. Anyway, I'll see you later guys."

Judy opened up the fancy envelope with Nick casting a curious look as she did so. Opening it up she read the invitation to the party and then let out a long sigh.

"Great."

"What's wrong carrots?"

"I've been invited to another party, this time from someone named Lady Thompson." Nick looked over the invitation.

"Looks fancy, why not go?" Judy pointed towards the last part of the invitation 'guests are encouraged to bring a date.' "So?"

"You know exactly why that's a problem!"

"Judy look, I know where I stand with you and I wouldn't be offended if you took another date to the party. I trust you!"

"That's not the point! I hate this whole cloak and dagger relationship we have going on here."

"Well why don't you just ask me to be your date then?" He said melodramatically kneeling next to her desk and proffering his pa.

"You know why we can't do that. People already suspect things as is! If Bogo got even a single shred of evidence that showed that we were in a relationship, we would be assigned new partners faster than my aunt Martha sold her farm!"

"Which one is Martha?"

"My mom's sister with the green eyes and the brown fur."

"Uh…"

"Left ear is always halfcocked and she has a scar on her right paw."

"Still nothing…"

"The one that called you a slur the last time that you came over to visit my folks…"

"There were four that leveled a slur or two at me."

*she counted on her paw* "The third one!"

"Oh her! She seemed… nice…"

"She's crazy, don't worry we all know it." Nick shook his head and got the conversation back on track.

"Anyway, I think we can manage one date and still look like friends. So long as we don't do anything 'romantic' like kiss or something we should be fine." Nick pretended to gag at the word 'kiss' setting off a slight giggle in Judy.

"Alright partner, I guess we'll make it a date then. Just remember, there are going to be cameras there."

"Trust me, it's not me that I am worried about." Judy rolled her eyes and looked back at the invitation, this might be fun after all.


End file.
